You Make Me Alive
by iancrp
Summary: Taylor é uma vampira.Todo ano ela se muda para uma nova cidade.Ela sempre foi o tipo roqueira que não acredita no amor.Até chegar em Twelve.O que vai acontecer com toda essa confiança de que o amor não existe?Leia para saber!
1. Me Faz Querer Morrer

**YOU MAKE ME ALIVE**

**PRÓLOGO**

**[...]Eu tive tudo**  
><strong>Oportunidades eternas<strong>  
><strong>E eu podia pertencer à noite[...]<strong>

**Eu nunca serei boa o bastante**  
><strong>Você me faz querer morrer<strong>  
><strong>E tudo que você ama queimará na luz<strong>  
><strong>Toda vez que olho nos seus olhos<strong>  
><strong>me faz querer morrer[...]<strong>

**Eu morrerei por você,**  
><strong>Eu mentirei por você,<strong>  
><strong>Eu roubarei para você<strong>

**Meu amor**

Make Me Wanna Die-The Pretty Reckless

EP.01-ME FAZ QUERER MORRER

POV Taylor

Eu entrei na sala e todos me olhavam.Não tinha como ser estava com minha típica maquiagem preta e minha roupa dark.O sr. Carnwall me recebeu:

-Deem as boas vindas á nova aluna Taylor -nos um pouco sobre você!

-Não tenho o que dizer

Eu fui curta e grossa como na maioria das me sentei em um lugar garota estranha estava do meu ficava me verdade todos estavam.

-É isso gente,até amanhã-foi a única coisa que ouvi da aula-

Eu estava morrendo de repente,uma garota chegou e me disse:

-Oi!Meu nome é Mary!

-Eu sou Taylor.

-Você é nova?

-Não,tenho 17 anos-disse para provocar-

-Na escola.

-Não,no mundo todo ué...

A garota se cansou e foi qualquer menti.

Meu nome é Taylor Everdeen,tenho 117 anos e sou uma verdade toda minha família é,e ninguém de fora sabe.

Esse é meu primeiro dia de aula aqui em primeiro dia todos já sabem quem não O QUE sou.

Odeio isso,sempre quero passar despercebida nos colégios em que eu passo,mas nunca consigo.

-Como foi o primeiro dia?-disse Jennifer,minha irmã-

-Normal!-Curta e Grossa!-

Jennifer também estava sendo encarada e nós conversamos por pensamento.

-Eles me encaram desde o início da aula-pensou Jen-

-Como se isso fosse novidade.

-Será que alguém vai descobrir?

-Se nós contarmos para alguém...

Nós saímos do colégio e entramos no carro estava lá,Liam,Julian e Penélope dentro e eu e Jennifer chegando.

-Eu me sinto muito solitária vendo vocês assim.

-Um dia você acha um par!

-Eu não!O amor não existe,só serve para brigar e causar desentendimentos desnecessários

Eu nunca acreditei no amor,e nunca me sempre quis morrer ninguém do meu me pareceu uma boa idéia.

Quando chegamos em casa Caleb e Jenna vieram nos perguntar como foi nosso primeiro sabem como são nossos primeiros só fazem isso para dar uma de pais "normais" .Eles não eram.Nós não somos aprecio nossas habilidades,mas não gosto de ser vampira,quero ser Caleb não tivesse me transformado,eu estaria morta agora.

Eu estava com tuberculose e ainda não tinha era meu médico e me transformou em vampira para não não sei porque ele me escolheu e escolheu meus "irmãos" para namora Liam,e todos acham que somos estranhos porque são irmãos namora Julian e é sempre a mesma coisa.

Cheguei em meu quarto e logo peguei meu caderninho que logo na capa eu tinha escrito DON'T LOVE ANYONE TAYLOR há 3 anos,a cada caderninho que eu escrevia tinha uma frase,acho que gasto um por dia escrevo deixa mais segura.

Liguei meu ipod e deixei em minha música a escrever no caderninho.

-Já foi pro seu diário?-disse Julian-

-CADERNO!Começou a implicância cedo hoje né!

Eu não só escrevia como Sentimental,mas coisas estranhas,e muitas vezes macabras sobre como o amor era inexistivel.

Eu caí no sono.Já estava na hora de ir para a escola quando uma roupa preta,botei a cinta-liga e minhas botas de couro e só deu tempo de fazer uma maquiagem preta básica.

-Uau-Caleb disse-

Eu passei por ele como se não tivesse irmãos estavam me esperando para entrar no liguei o carro e fomos direto para a escola.

Quando saímos do carro,todos nos olhavam,estávamos parecendo aquelas pessoas populares quando saem do carro em nã em Twelve High School,em Twelve,Chicago e não em um filme.

A cena se repetiu,dessa vez quando entramos no colé encarando.A partir de agora nunca mais vou falar que estão encarando.Já se sabe que estão sempre encarando.

A primeira aula do dia era Educação Fí fui para o vestiário me em uma das cabines,tirei minha roupa e estava só de calcinha e sutiã.Eu tinha pendurado o uniforme na porta,mas cadê?

Sumiu.Não acredito foi a vadia?Eu saí da cabine e vi se tinham deixado por perto,mas nenhum sinal.

Quando percebi,já tinha feito a fora do vestiário.

Para entrar no vestiário tem um corredor,onde tem um de frente pro outro,o masculino e o sorte foi eu só tinha um pedir ajuda.

-Ei!Garoto!

-Meu Deus!

Ele estava realmente surpreso.

-O que você quer sua louca?

DON'T LOVE ANYONE que eu estava mais surpresa que tinha um lindo corpo e um rosto bem á?Não pode ser.

-Tem algum uniforme sobrando?

-O que houve com o seu?

-Alguem roubou.

entrar.

-Valeu.

EU andava com muita dificuldade pelo vestiário,o chão estava super molhado e eu descalça.

-AAH!-Eu disse enquanto caia.

-Meu Deus!

Eu caí e fiquei lá é ele raciocinar por 2 segundos e se abaixar para ver se estava tudo OK.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo não ta vendo?

-Foi mal

Ele escorregou um pouco e ficou mais tentou se aproximar mais e eu fui deixando até que chegou o momento...

HEY GUYS!

Plz comentem,para eu saber se gostaram!

E oq vcs acham que vai acontecer!

;)

Xx,IAN


	2. Garoto Apaixonado

EP 02

POV TAYLOR E JOSH

POV TAYLOR

Ele escorregou um pouco e ficou mais tentou se aproximar mais e eu fui deixando até que chegou o momento...

Em que ele se aproximou demais e eu dei um tapa na cara muito forte.

Eu me levantei sozinha.E fui andando de pressa para o vestiário feminino.

Eu pude ouvir Josh dando risadinhas no vestiá após ele saiu,eu pude ouvir seus passos.

Eu voltei na cabine e botei minha roupa de volta e continuei lá.Aposto que o professor não sentiu minha falta.

Quando as meninas voltaram para o vestiário eu saí e fui a primeira a chegar na sala de quí mesas eram em duplas.

Todos estavam na sala,menos o meu saber quem é ele.

É entrou na sala e sentou do meu lado.

Ah,é ele-pensei-

Ele deu uma risadinha e disse no meu ouvido:

-Você é bem selvagem!

-Desculpa!-nós dois rimos depois disso-

Nós passamos a aula inteira mesa era lá no fundão,então o professor não notava.

POV JOSH

Ela era entrou na sala cheia de estilo com uma roupa preta e seu olhos bem cabelos loiros longos e lisos caídos na ção.

-Deem as boas vindas á nova aluna Taylor -nos um pouco sobre você!

-Não tenho o que dizer

Foi o que interrompeu meu Everdeen.

TOSH, TASH,JAYLOR,JASH,TAYSH.

Taysh,quando nós formos um casal esse será nosso nome.

O professor dise BLAH BLAH BLAH e a aula fui tentar ir atrás dela mas Mary Streybelt chegou foi rápida com Mary,fui tentar a sorte outra vez,e então,outra vai falar com ela,não sei seu nome,mas elas já se conhecem.

Eu fui as seguindo,e parecia que conversavam por entraram em um carro em que tinham mais dois garotos e uma foi dirigindo e os outros pareciam estar muito peguei minha velha moto e fui para casa.

Eu não quis fazer mais nada além de pensar em como ela é perfeita.

No dia seguinte a primeira aula era E.F. , que eu odiava.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar no colégio,quando Taylor chega de novo junto com as mesmas pessoas de saíram do carro parecendo Taylor era A deusa.

Eu estava no vestiário me trocando para a aula e eu sinto alguém no corredor,quando eu escuto:

-Ei!Garoto!

Eu não estava acreditando,era Taylor Everdeen de calcinha e sutiã dentro do vestiário masculino.

-Meu Deus-eu disse-

Para disfarçar um pouco eu disse:

-O que você quer sua louca?

-Tem algum uniforme sobrando?

-O que houve com o seu?

-Alguem roubou.

entrar.

-Valeu.

O chão estava bem molhado e de repente:

-AAH!-Ela disse enquanto caia.

-Meu Deus!

Eu estava paralisado com a depois do estado de choque,eu fui ajudá-la com a estúpida pergunta:

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo não ta vendo?

-Foi mal

Eu escorreguei e fiquei mais perto de seu lindo rosto,eu ia tentar beija-la,mas quando senti que estava preparado eu senti um estalo bem forte na minha me deu um doeu.

Ela se levantou sozinha e foi andando depressa de volta para o vestiário fiquei lá por alguns momentos,e saí do vestiário dando algumas risadinhas.

A aula de E.F. foi um saco,eu não via a hora da aula de quí voltei para o vestiário depois da aula e me vesti,mesmo querendo que a outra aula chegasse logo eu fiquei lá pensando no nosso quase beijo.

Eu cheguei só 2 minutos atrasados na estava sozinha nas mesas duplas,bem lá no fundo.Só a mesa dela estava significava que ela ia ser minha parceira de laboratório pro resto do ano!Eu fui para lá e me sentei ao seu lado.

Eu dei uma risadinha e disse no ouvido dela:

-Você é bem selvagem!

-Desculpa!-nós dois rimos depois disso-

-E então qual seu nome sua louca?

É claro que essa resposta já estava decorada,mas perguntei para ela não desconfiar de nada.

-Taylor,e você?

-Josh

-E então,você estuda aqui desde a primeira série ou entrou esse ano?

-Opção 1,desde o ano ê entrou esse ano?

-Sim!

-Essa aula é um saco!

odiei química.

E assim nossa conversa foi fluindo até o fim da aula.

HEY THERE!

POR FAVOR,mesmo que você só tenha lido um dos capítulos comente,nem que seja LALALAALLA mas comente pra eu saber que leu ;)

MAIS UMA COSITA:isso não é tão fic de twilight,só um pouco da historia,mas não os personagens o lugar e essas coisas,mas a historia é parecida :D

Xx,Ian


	3. Me Faz Querer Morrer AGAIN

TO POSTANDO AGAIN PQ EU PERCEBI QUE ESTAVAM FALTANDO ALGUMAS PALAVRAS...

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKE ME ALIVE<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

**[...]Eu tive tudo**  
><strong> Oportunidades eternas<strong>  
><strong> E eu podia pertencer à noite[...]<strong>

**Eu nunca serei boa o bastante**  
><strong> Você me faz querer morrer<strong>  
><strong> E tudo que você ama queimará na luz<strong>  
><strong> Toda vez que olho nos seus olhos<strong>  
><strong> me faz querer morrer[...]<strong>

** Eu morrerei por você,**  
><strong> Eu mentirei por você,<strong>  
><strong> Eu roubarei para você<strong>

** Meu amor**

**Make Me Wanna Die-The Pretty Reckless**

**EP.01-ME FAZ QUERER MORRER**

**POV Taylor**

Eu entrei na sala e todos me olhavam.Não tinha como ser estava com minha típica maquiagem preta e minha roupa dark.O sr. Carnwall me recebeu:

-Deem as boas vindas á nova aluna Taylor -nos um pouco sobre você!

-Não tenho o que dizer

Eu fui curta e grossa como na maioria das me sentei em um lugar garota estranha estava do meu ficava me verdade todos estavam.

-É isso gente,até amanhã-foi a única coisa que ouvi da aula-

Eu estava morrendo de repente,uma garota chegou e me disse:

-Oi!Meu nome é Mary!

-Eu sou Taylor.

-Você é nova?

-Não,tenho 17 anos-disse para provocar-

-Na escola.

-Não,no mundo todo ué...

A garota se cansou e foi qualquer menti.

Meu nome é Taylor Everdeen,tenho 117 anos e sou uma verdade toda minha família é,e ninguém de fora sabe.

Esse é meu primeiro dia de aula aqui em primeiro dia todos já sabem quem não O QUE sou.

Odeio isso,sempre quero passar despercebida nos colégios em que eu passo,mas nunca consigo.

-Como foi o primeiro dia?-disse Jennifer,minha irmã-

-Normal!-Curta e Grossa!-

Jennifer também estava sendo encarada e nós conversamos por pensamento.

-Eles me encaram desde o início da aula-pensou Jen-

-Como se isso fosse novidade.

-Será que alguém vai descobrir?

-Se nós contarmos para alguém...

Nós saímos do colégio e entramos no carro estava lá,Liam,Julian e Penélope dentro e eu e Jennifer chegando.

-Eu me sinto muito solitária vendo vocês assim.

-Um dia você acha um par!

-Eu não!O amor não existe,só serve para brigar e causar desentendimentos desnecessários

Eu nunca acreditei no amor,e nunca me sempre quis morrer ninguém do meu me pareceu uma boa idéia.

Quando chegamos em casa Caleb e Jenna vieram nos perguntar como foi nosso primeiro sabem como são nossos primeiros só fazem isso para dar uma de pais "normais" .Eles não eram.Nós não somos aprecio nossas habilidades,mas não gosto de ser vampira,quero ser Caleb não tivesse me transformado,eu estaria morta agora.

Eu estava com tuberculose e ainda não tinha era meu médico e me transformou em vampira para não não sei porque ele me escolheu e escolheu meus "irmãos" para namora Liam,e todos acham que somos estranhos porque são irmãos namora Julian e é sempre a mesma coisa.

Cheguei em meu quarto e logo peguei meu caderninho que logo na capa eu tinha escrito DON'T LOVE ANYONE TAYLOR há 3 anos,a cada caderninho que eu escrevia tinha uma frase,acho que gasto um por dia escrevo deixa mais segura.

Liguei meu ipod e deixei em minha música a escrever no caderninho.

-Já foi pro seu diário?-disse Julian-

-CADERNO!Começou a implicância cedo hoje né!

Eu não só escrevia como Sentimental,mas coisas estranhas,e muitas vezes macabras sobre como o amor era inexistivel.

Eu caí no sono.Já estava na hora de ir para a escola quando uma roupa preta,botei a cinta-liga e minhas botas de couro e só deu tempo de fazer uma maquiagem preta básica.

-Uau-Caleb disse-

Eu passei por ele como se não tivesse irmãos estavam me esperando para entrar no liguei o carro e fomos direto para a escola.

Quando saímos do carro,todos nos olhavam,estávamos parecendo aquelas pessoas populares quando saem do carro em nã em Twelve High School,em Twelve,Chicago e não em um filme.

A cena se repetiu,dessa vez quando entramos no colé encarando.A partir de agora nunca mais vou falar que estão encarando.Já se sabe que estão sempre encarando.

A primeira aula do dia era Educação Fí fui para o vestiário me em uma das cabines,tirei minha roupa e estava só de calcinha e sutiã.Eu tinha pendurado o uniforme na porta,mas cadê?

Sumiu.Não acredito foi a vadia?Eu saí da cabine e vi se tinham deixado por perto,mas nenhum sinal.

Quando percebi,já tinha feito a fora do vestiário.

Para entrar no vestiário tem um corredor,onde tem um de frente pro outro,o masculino e o sorte foi eu só tinha um pedir ajuda.

-Ei!Garoto!

-Meu Deus!

Ele estava realmente surpreso.

-O que você quer sua louca?

DON'T LOVE ANYONE que eu estava mais surpresa que tinha um lindo corpo e um rosto bem á?Não pode ser.

-Tem algum uniforme sobrando?

-O que houve com o seu?

-Alguem roubou.

entrar.

-Valeu.

EU andava com muita dificuldade pelo vestiário,o chão estava super molhado e eu descalça.

-AAH!-Eu disse enquanto caia.

-Meu Deus!

Eu caí e fiquei lá é ele raciocinar por 2 segundos e se abaixar para ver se estava tudo OK.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo não ta vendo?

-Foi mal

Ele escorregou um pouco e ficou mais tentou se aproximar mais e eu fui deixando até que chegou o momento...

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS!<p>

Plz comentem,para eu saber se gostaram!

E oq vcs acham que vai acontecer!

;)

Xx,IAN


	4. Garoto Apaixonado AGAIN

Cap 2 again! :)

* * *

><p><strong>EP 02<strong>

**POV TAYLOR E JOSH**

**POV TAYLOR**

Ele escorregou um pouco e ficou mais tentou se aproximar mais e eu fui deixando até que chegou o momento...

Em que ele se aproximou demais e eu dei um tapa na cara muito forte.

Eu me levantei sozinha.E fui andando de pressa para o vestiário feminino.

Eu pude ouvir Josh dando risadinhas no vestiá após ele saiu,eu pude ouvir seus passos.

Eu voltei na cabine e botei minha roupa de volta e continuei lá.Aposto que o professor não sentiu minha falta.

Quando as meninas voltaram para o vestiário eu saí e fui a primeira a chegar na sala de quí mesas eram em duplas.

Todos estavam na sala,menos o meu saber quem é ele.

É entrou na sala e sentou do meu lado.

Ah,é ele-pensei-

Ele deu uma risadinha e disse no meu ouvido:

-Você é bem selvagem!

-Desculpa!-nós dois rimos depois disso-

Nós passamos a aula inteira mesa era lá no fundão,então o professor não notava.

**POV JOSH**

Ela era entrou na sala cheia de estilo com uma roupa preta e seu olhos bem cabelos loiros longos e lisos caídos na ção.

-Deem as boas vindas á nova aluna Taylor -nos um pouco sobre você!

-Não tenho o que dizer

Foi o que interrompeu meu Everdeen.

TOSH, TASH,JAYLOR,JASH,TAYSH.

Taysh,quando nós formos um casal esse será nosso nome.

O professor dise BLAH BLAH BLAH e a aula fui tentar ir atrás dela mas Mary Streybelt chegou foi rápida com Mary,fui tentar a sorte outra vez,e então,outra vai falar com ela,não sei seu nome,mas elas já se conhecem.

Eu fui as seguindo,e parecia que conversavam por entraram em um carro em que tinham mais dois garotos e uma foi dirigindo e os outros pareciam estar muito peguei minha velha moto e fui para casa.

Eu não quis fazer mais nada além de pensar em como ela é perfeita.

No dia seguinte a primeira aula era E.F. , que eu odiava.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar no colégio,quando Taylor chega de novo junto com as mesmas pessoas de saíram do carro parecendo Taylor era A deusa.

Eu estava no vestiário me trocando para a aula e eu sinto alguém no corredor,quando eu escuto:

-Ei!Garoto!

Eu não estava acreditando,era Taylor Everdeen de calcinha e sutiã dentro do vestiário masculino.

-Meu Deus-eu disse-

Para disfarçar um pouco eu disse:

-O que você quer sua louca?

-Tem algum uniforme sobrando?

-O que houve com o seu?

-Alguem roubou.

entrar.

-Valeu.

O chão estava bem molhado e de repente:

-AAH!-Ela disse enquanto caia.

-Meu Deus!

Eu estava paralisado com a depois do estado de choque,eu fui ajudá-la com a estúpida pergunta:

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo não ta vendo?

-Foi mal

Eu escorreguei e fiquei mais perto de seu lindo rosto,eu ia tentar beija-la,mas quando senti que estava preparado eu senti um estalo bem forte na minha me deu um doeu.

Ela se levantou sozinha e foi andando depressa de volta para o vestiário fiquei lá por alguns momentos,e saí do vestiário dando algumas risadinhas.

A aula de E.F. foi um saco,eu não via a hora da aula de quí voltei para o vestiário depois da aula e me vesti,mesmo querendo que a outra aula chegasse logo eu fiquei lá pensando no nosso quase beijo.

Eu cheguei só 2 minutos atrasados na estava sozinha nas mesas duplas,bem lá no fundo.Só a mesa dela estava significava que ela ia ser minha parceira de laboratório pro resto do ano!Eu fui para lá e me sentei ao seu lado.

Eu dei uma risadinha e disse no ouvido dela:

-Você é bem selvagem!

-Desculpa!-nós dois rimos depois disso-

-E então qual seu nome sua louca?

É claro que essa resposta já estava decorada,mas perguntei para ela não desconfiar de nada.

-Taylor,e você?

-Josh

-E então,você estuda aqui desde a primeira série ou entrou esse ano?

-Opção 1,desde o ano ê entrou esse ano?

-Sim!

-Essa aula é um saco!

odiei química.

E assim nossa conversa foi fluindo até o fim da aula.

* * *

><p>HEY THERE!<p>

POR FAVOR,mesmo que você só tenha lido um dos capítulos comente,nem que seja LALALAALLA mas comente pra eu saber que leu )

MAIS UMA COSITA:isso não é tão fic de twilight,só um pouco da historia,mas não os personagens o lugar e essas coisas,mas a historia é parecida :D

Xx,Ian


End file.
